He Said He Was Straight, And So Am I
by Sambart
Summary: George keeps thinking and dreaming about Alex, but keeps convincing himself that he just admires his surgical work and that the dreams mean nothing. But will he soon crack or come to terms with why he is thinking of Alex so much? Slash.


Chapter One – The Backstory

_George would spend hours, yes hours, even his whole work day just staring at him. He admired him that was all, but maybe a little too much. He never considered his admiration as a crush. He didn't __**want **__to consider it. It was Alex and Alex was straight, and so was he. They were both straight, or so George kept telling himself._

_As the days went by, George would think more and more about him, but he just kept telling himself that he was just admiring his surgical work. Then, Alex began to feature in his dreams, sometimes sexual dreams._

_He would dream of Alex's soft, cold hands, moving slowly down his bare white chest, reaching for the silver button that was sown on his jeans. He had had this dream many times and every time he would lie awake, starring at the wall facing him, his back against the other, sweat pouring down his forehead. He would replay the dream over and over, but still he would tell himself, "Alex is straight, so am I. I do not like Alex, in __**anyway."**_

_On top of that, George was with Izzie. He loved Izzie. He adored Izzie. Nothing could get in the way of that, especially Alex. He had been with Izzie for over a month now and he was loving every second of it. Every morning he would wake up to see her smiling face. Every morning they would cuddle in bed and talk about sillly things, such as stars and what Meredith and Derek were possibly and most likely doing next door. Every morning they would have food fights and chase each other around d the house. Every day at work, they would have competitions of who could get the most work done and who had the better surgery. And every night, they would fall asleep in each other's arms. "How could one person, how could Alex ruin that?" George thought to himself._

_George had been awake for hours, starring at that wall again, going through the dream he had dreamt a million times before. Izzie wriggled beside him turned over to face her boyfriends and cheerfully said "morning," with a wide smile on her face. George replied with a smile. She sat up and kissed his on the cheek, "bad dream again?" she asked. George said nothing but nodded. He never told Izzie the bad dream; instead, he had told her that it was about his diseased dad. She knew then not to ask any more of it after he had told her the first time.  
"Well why don't I make you a big cup of coffee?" she offered. George carried on smiling, "okay," he replied. She kissed him once more on the cheek and jumped out of the bed, starring back at him as she went out of the door. George turned to face the far wall again. "Why was it happening so often?" he asked himself. Then he shook his head, he was not going to think anymore of it. He climbed out of the bed and towards a chair that lay his scrubs. He picked them up and made his way to the bathroom that happened to be free for once._

_After he was ready he joined Izzie downstairs. She was still in her pink cropped pyjamas and was happily pouring his coffee. He sat down and looked at the newspaper that lay in front of him. Even though, it was yesterday's paper, he had not yet had time to read it._

"_How much you betting the Nazi has another lecture at us today?" asked Izzie. George looked up at her and said, "I don't wanna think about it. Remember the one she gave me the other day?"_

"_Ah yes. Now that lecture, that lecture was a legend and so funny...if you had been standing where me and Alex were standing."_

_George's mind began to trail off as she said the word "Alex" but soon brought himself back to consciousness as he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Meredith and Derek appeared with big smiles on their face._

"_Looks like you two go laid last night," smirked Izzie._

"_Actually, we got drunk and started to talk about flying cows. We are also, hung over this morning," explained Meredith._

"_She is...I ain't," replied Derek. Meredith hit him on the chest._

"_I'm going to go before you start to explain the whole flying cow thing," said George as he got off his chair, "I'll catch you guys later," he said as he pecked Izzie on the lips and left the house. He was now on his way to the hospital..._


End file.
